A Wolfy Truth or Dare
by nylaandchance
Summary: The pack has their normal pack night, the only problem is that Erica is hosting it. Will this night be much different from all the others? Stiles POV


A Wolfy Truth or Dare

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction ever so please be gentle with your criticism. This is Nyla by the way.**

I, Stiles Stilinski, am scared. Why, you might ask? Because Derek flipping Hale decided to let Erica organize pack night, that's why. Don't get me wrong I love Erica as if she were my own daughter, but let's just say the last time she organized a pack night, the police got involved. So, you can see why I'm freaking out right? Right now I'm in Betty, my beautiful, blue jeep, and I'm headed to the newly renovated Hale house. I'm the first one there so I go looking for Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. Before you all start to wonder 'Stiles why would you call Derek handsome?' Well you see I have the biggest most insane crush on Derek. There I said it, and according to Scott, my best friend, Derek has the same feelings. Psshhh, as if. Anyways, I find Derek, in his room, doing pushups, shirtless. OH MY GOD! For a second, I just stood there and stared then I regained my composure and ran to the living room to try to think of anything besides a sweaty Derek without a shirt on.

To my relief, everyone decided to come at pretty much the same time. Scott and Isaac making cow eyes at each other(sometimes they are so sweet it gives me a heart attack), Erica and Boyd come in holding hands, Jackson and Allison come in laughing, Lydia and Aiden come in with matching outfits(of fudging course),and Ethan and Danny whispering to each other. This is my, surrounded by people who have all lost their virginities and are in wonderful relationships. But, I still love each one of them, and if he had to pick a favorite, it would definitely be Isaac (no matter how cute Scott's puppy dog eyes are). I greeted with a chorus of "Hi Stiles" and "Hi mom" from the pups.

Then Scott, the ever so dense one, asks," Erica what are we doing tonight?"

Erica gets this scary look in her eye and responds," We are going to play Truth or Dare." Derek comes down all scowly face (and looking better than ever) at that moment. Erica then yells," Derek has to play too!" Derek just shrugs his shoulders and we take that as an OK. Erica insists on starting since she did organize this pack night. "Truth or dare, Lydia?" she asks her.

"Truth", she says without hesitation.

"Is it true that even if Aiden is the boy in the relationship you still run him like a cheetah?"

Lydia answers with, "Of course I do." Everybody then hands me $20 due to the fact that we had a bet on this and clearly, I won. I was so happy that I'd won that I didn't even notice that I had missed about 10 minutes of the game and Scott was asking me truth or dare."Dare", I said without thinking.

"I dare you to hold hands with Derek for the rest of the game", he said so sweetly. I started to protest but then he used the puppy dog eyes and I was defeated. I grabbed Derek's callous, warm hand in mine and noted that didn't protest at all to the fact of holding my hand. In fact he looked, dare I think it, happy, content even. 'Maybe he's just acting like that to make Erica happy 'I thought to myself. Meanwhile, the game was still going. Allison had to do the chicken dance in front of the house while being recorded, Derek had to let Lydia do his hair and makeup, Aiden had to switch clothes with Lydia, and Scott had to pour ice cubes down the front of his shirt.

It was Erica's turn again and she asked me, "Truth or dare Mom?"

"Truth", I said.

Then she asked a question I was hoping to avoid all night, "Who do you like and don't lie?"

"De— ", I mumbled so quietly that not even the wolves could hear it.

"What was that?" Erica asked me.

"Derek" I said a lot louder this time. I snuck a quick glance toward to find him looking at me with an expression I had never seen before. I then quickly started to get my stuff, got into Betty, and drove off as fast as I could. I didn't go home; instead I went to a clearing I'd found just north of Beacon Hills. I felt a presence behind and I knew who it was without looking back.

"Is it true?" said person asked.

"Yea Derek, it's true. I like you a lot and have for a while now and it is so OK if you don't feel the same because that won't change the way I feel about you in any way, form, or fash—!" I was cut off by the sudden feeling of lips on mine. I was so caught up in the fact that Derek Hale's lips were on mine that I forgot to kiss back. When Derek started to pull away I put my hand on the back of his neck to keep him there. We kissed for what seemed like hours but it was probably just a few minutes. When we had to breathe, I pulled away first and rested my forehead against his. We were both sporting idiotic smiles and staring at each other so lovingly. I was about to say somethingbut Derek beat me to it.

"Stiles, what about the age difference?" he asked me with so much sadness I almost cried.

"Derek, I turn 18 in two months I'm pretty sure that you aren't really breaking any laws, "I responded with a little smirk playing on my face. He laughed, a real laugh not his usual chuckle, and kissed me again, this one not as hungry and aggressive as the last. After that we agreed to no sex until I'm 18 and that we would tell my dad and the pack the next day. Derek drove me home and we both got into my bed to lay down. We cuddled for a while and that turned to a full out make out session. We were so into it that we didn't notice my dad's car pulling up, the front door opening, him coming up the stairs, or him opening my bedroom door.

We did however notice when he exclaimed," What in the heck!" I ended up falling off of Derek from where I was straddling him. My dad looked murderous, horrified, and stressed all at the same time. The next thing he said will be engraved in my head forever, "Stiles, why didn't you tell me 2 months ago when it started, I mean I connected the dots because you are always coming through my son's window and all but why did I have to find out this way?"

"Dad, we just started dating tonight wha-how in the heck did you get the idea that we were dating 2 freaking months ago?"I asked him.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is this, Derek Hale, if you even think about hurting my son, I will shoot you with about 20 wolfsbane bullets* and leave you for dead in the middle of the highway. Do you understand me son?"

"Yes sir, I understand completely", Derek replies visibly scared. "Good. I'm going to bed so please try to keep your noises to yourselves, "the sheriff leaves the room with that statement leaving Derek and I with horrified looks on their faces.

"Well, that went great. You seem scar—"; I don't get to finish my statement because at that moment Derek throws a pillow straight at my face. He laughs and climbs back into the bed. Derek and I exchange good nights and we doze off into a dreamless sleep.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Teen Wolf I would have to be male.

*In my version, Stiles's dad knows everything because lying isn't really my road to walk down.

THE END


End file.
